Lonely Labyrinth Mansion
by Mrs. Niall James Horan
Summary: Mikan has lived her whole life In the labyrinth mansion because of her dangerous alice's, she can never leave because a barrier keeps her in only her uncle and narumi-sensei visit and she only has Mr.Bear to live with but when More "Bad"Alice'scontinued-
1. All Alone

Summary:Mikan has lived her whole life In the labyrinth mansion because of her dangerous alice's, she can never leave because a barrier keeps her in only her uncle and narumi-sensei visit and she only has to live with but when More "Bad"Alice's are sent they're will love or hatred resume?

Natsume-Shoot me -_-

Mikan-Gladly -glares-

Tsubasa-This is Our surrogate mother's second story, sadly she does not own Gakuen Alice she has merely adopted us~!

Me-Oh you -blush-~!

Everyone(except Natsume)-ENJOY!3~

* * *

><p>i am so stupid, i laugh at myself sometimes XP!~<p>

* * *

><p>Mikan Sakura looked sadly around The labyrinth mansion sure she had Uncle and Narumi-sensei and even but she was turning 15, and she was lonely...<p>

She sighed dejectedly as brushed her long brown almost blonde hair and put a reassuring paw on her shoulder.

And she could feel what he was saying,"You have the stealing and nullification Alice And Baka's Consider You Uncontrollable thereby HIGHLY dangerous."

She sighed and stood up her White Kimono pulling behind her as she walked towards the window for the hundredth time that day.

She whirled around when the door clicked open.

"UNCLE!"She cried launching her self at him.

"Miki, the school has also sent some more dangerous Types here,"He said smiling down at me.

"Really Uncle?"I asked hopefully.

"Yes, They'll be here tomorrow or the next day,"He said sitting down.

"Even though I love Uncle and Bear and Narumi-sensei I was lonely,"I said smiling blissfully.

"I understand,"He said flicking me softly on my forehead.

"So tell me about the kids!~"I asked excitement eating me up.

"Well their all around your age except Youichi he's 4 and his alice Is controlling evil spirits,"Uncle began,"Natsume Hyugga is 16 and his Alice is Fire and he's considered Highly Dangerous, next is Ruka Nogi he has the animal pheromone alice and is considered dangerous for attacks he did on hundreds of groups and the last one is Tsubasa Ando he is 19 and has the shadow alice,".

"All boys?"She asked hoping the answer was no.

Her uncle nodded, slowly.

"I have and Uncle protecting me so I won't worry,"I stated with a nod.

"Good well I sadly need to go,"Her uncle said giving her a bear hug and a kiss on the head.

"Good luck with your Presidential duties Uncle!~"She called waving.

He smiled and waved back as he closed her door back.

" we will finally have some more friends!'I squealed pickign him up and spinning around he grabbed a marker and sheet of paper.

**More hair to brush?**

Laughing I nodded.

One of Bears Two secrets Hobbies was he loved brushing My hair and others when allowed, and he _adored_ soap operas.

"Bear I have you a surprise~!,"I said holding the all 5 of the newest magazines behind my back.

**Hnnn?**

I held them out and Pure joy came into his eyes As I handed them down to him, he gave me a hug and ran over to the bed climbing up by himself and opening the first one.

I smiled as I left the room going to see what I could to for the Newcomers rooms.

First I would start on the fire Alice's room.

Pulling off my long kimono, left me in a simple Juban(google it i had too :P).

I went to the closet of the room, were I kept the all my room paints since No ones was ever here.

I decided On all black with one sing red strip connecting in the middle like a bow in a Christmas present I used a alice stone I'd received as birthday present from One of Uncle's unknown friends who controlled wind to dry the room.

The I set out on the bed with a Scarlett bed spread, black and scarlett pillow and a black comforter with a thin black sheet under it.

She smiled Leaving throwing away the empty paint buckets and grabbing the rest.

Next was the Shadow alice's room.

I decided on black with silver dots all over the room like stars and dried it.

I gave him a white bed set and quickly set out on on The evil spirit alice's room.

Since he was two I gave it a cheerful look with Teal Blue walls and a big cute ghost on one wall.

And the bed was a cool UFO with dark blue sheets and white pillows.

Now the Animal alice's room.

I painted It white With a Giant black rabbit on one wall and on the other a giant cute chick that I put Pyon In small box letters by.

His bed sheets were all white.

I yawned even though it seemed to pass fast It was tiring... As I threw away the paint buckets and stored the extra ones away again I looked at the clock, ahh 12:30 am I stumbled to the bath Into my night Gown and Into the bed with Bear who was absorbed in the second magazine.

He paused briefly so we could say Goodnight.

I curled up in the bed a smile covering my face, I finally wasn't alone in the mansion,Kids my own age...

* * *

><p><span>Me-<span>~wail~ I'm so sorry your lonely :(

Mikan- No No Its fine!

Tsubasa-Yea!

Me-~Sniffles~ Really?

Mikan &Tsubasa-Yea!

Me-Thank you Tsubasa,Mikan and Readers!luves You all~!


	2. Happiness's facade

Me-Tired ^-^

Tsubasa-I'm hungry :|

Mikan:I'm not alone in the mansion~!

Natsume-...

Me-I do not...

Tsubasa-own...

Mikan-Gakuen Alice!~~`

Natsume-^_^and she doesn't own the lullabye's sang...

* * *

><p>I dreamt about you last night,<p>

you were screaming and had

a toothpick in your eye.

* * *

><p>Today Mikan again had a long white kimono on, this one had a gold sash and gold rose embroidery along the sides all the way to her chest.<p>

She Sighed as she left the bathroom from brushing her teeth and washing her hair.

She saw down on her vanity seat and bear began brushing her hair.

He gestured up and she shook her head and he nodded.

Her hair looked beautiful like it did everyday because of bears amazing gift.

"Lets get you in some cute clothes too!~"She chirped going to bears miniature closet.

She pulled out a cute little Guy Kimono similar to mine.

I handed it to him and he slipped it on and I Tied the sash.

There were Knocks on my door so I yelled enter and my uncle's familiar face greeted me.

"Uncle!"I yelled hugging him.

"Miki these are the kids I told you about yesterday,"My Uncle said gesturing to 3 teenage boys one who was holding a little boy.

I bowed,"I am Mikan Sakura,"my hair touching the ground,"and this is Bear Or ,"I said gesturing to bear who also bowed.

"Bwear!~"The little boy smiled reaching for Bear Gave me a "What she I do?"Look I nodded and he walked forward.

"I will show you to your rooms,if that si fine with you,"I said smiling.

They shrugged and I showed them there rooms,"The fire alice's room is on first one, The shadow's is second,The Animal alice's room i third followed by the gost alice's,"I said opening each door.

They went into there rooms and before I left I said,"If there's any questions please feel free to ask me,"I said waving as I left.

As soon as me and Bear were in my room with the door locked I ran and Jumped on my bed squealing.

I wasn't alone anymore!Finally!

xxxxBoy's POVxxxx

We all stood outside her door listening in shock as she yelled and squealed and we all remembered what the High School Prez had told us on the way here.

"She's been alone in that mansion her whole life, Me and Narumi-sensei visit when we can but other wise only dangerous alices can lie their along with Bear so if she acts strange forgive her shes never had any friends,".

Youichi opened the door and they all froze.

Mikan looked up embarrassment when the door opened.

She stopped jumping and stood still blushing.

"I'm sorry was I being to loud?"She asked sheepishly.

"Yes,"Natsume answered being brutally honest.

"Domo, sorry,"She said frowning for a split second.

"I'm going to make dinner,"She said walking past us ,Leaving The Bear glaring at Natsume.

When Natsume Turned around the Bear ran up with fierce speed and round house kicked him in the back.

"The fuck!"Natsume yelled trying to gain his balance again but failed and went tumbling.

The Bear ran across him on his way to the Kitchen and They all swore he was smiling.

Mikan sighed happily setting out plates cups and eating utensils she grabbed a pitcher of coke-cola and a pitcher of sweet tea with lemon.

She told bear to tell everyone dinner was done and he nodded quickly setting off.

She hummed to herself putting the a plate full of steaks down, then the bread rolls, and a bowl full of mac'n'cheese and french fries.

Bear came back down followed by pairs of footsteps.

I sat down,"Bonn' appetite',"I said as soon as I saw their faces.

As soon as they sat down the dug in.

I cut Youichi's steak into small soft pieces.

"So The high School prez told us you've lived here all your life?"Tsubasa asked.

I froze slightly the smile slipping off my face for a second.

"Yes, my Alice was discovered early on,"I answered.

"My too!"You said grinning.

"Yep,"I said smiling at him.

"There's multiple game rooms throughout the house, and I do beleie the basement was converted to a laser-tag room, any room is available but I do ask they you absolutely do not go in the attic,"I said.

They looked at me strangely but nodded.

"You-chan are you done?"I asked putting my plate in the fridge.

He nodded and I put his plate in the sink.

"Don't worry about the dishes I got them,I'll go ahead and give you a bath and put him to bed,"I said lifting You-chan up.

They grunted still eating.

Brought me You-chan's pajamas.

I started the bath filling it with bubbles and some toys You-chan had eagerly brought me.

I grabbed the Johnson's baby shampoo that Bear had handed me.

You-chan was in the bath splashing about happily.

I washed his hair and he held his nose as I filled a cup fll of water and pour it down his head.

He giggled and I Laughed with him.

I dried him off and pulled on his pajamas which were cute blue footies with sheep on them.

I took a bath and pulled on a white night gown,"Okay You-chan lets get you too bed!~"I said picking him up and walking to his room.

I sat him down and tucked him in.

'Will uo sing me song?"He asked blinking tiredly I smiled and nodded.

"Oh hush thee, my baby, thy sire was a knight,

Thy mother a lady, both lovely and bright;

The woods and the glens from the towers which we see

they all are belonging, dear baby, to thee.

Oh fear not the bugle, though loudly it blows,

It calls but the warders who guard thy repose,

Their bows would be bended, their blades would be red

E'er the step of a foe-man draws near to they bed."I said humming.

"Still not falling asleep?"I asked softly.

He shook his head weakly and I smiled thinking of the soft lullaby Uncle used to sing me to asleep with.

"Sleep, my babe, no ill betide thee

All through the night.

Guardian angels watch beside thee

All through the night.

O'er thy cradle stars are beaming

Silver bright the moon is gleaming;

You shall tread the land of dreaming

All through the night.

While the earth in calm reposes,

All through the night.

You shall sleep as sleep the roses

All through the night.

Hushed from sorrow and repining,

Rest until the sun is shining,

In my loving arms reclining

All through the night."I finished softly watching You's eyes finally flicker close.

I tucked in sheets and Found waiting for me with a lantern.

I smiled grabbing it and we made our way to the attic quietly.

I looked around the room and smiled, my mom had chosen this room and lived here for 5 months,she'd been 4 months pregnant when she came and as soon as I was born she dissapeared.

I sat down on the bed sighing,a tiny part of me wishing she'd remembered me, that she'd want her daughter to come with her.

But that was crushed when she was forced to visit me and told me how much she hated me, and how it was my fault my Daddy died,but the worst fo it was when she said she was so happy not having a monster like me dragging her down.

I clung to the picture of my dad smiling, it had been taken when he found out that my mother was pregnant...

And in that moment I felt happiness seep through me.

shook me indicating we should leave, I nodded and grabbed my lantern but before I left I put the letter my mother had left when she ran away back down on the bed.

I ignored the hateful things I could still read as I closed the door.

When Bear turned around I angrily wiped the tear from my face...

I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me quietly,well at least I wasn't alone in this house anymore even if they didn't like me or thought I was weird I wasn't_ alone._

I smiled curling up in my bed, Bear cuddling up to me while pulling the covers up around us.

"Goodnight Bear,"I said touched my head, his sign for Goodnight and I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Dana-<span>Its not really funny yet...-_-

Me-Yea I;m getting there WHA!Why are you here?

Dana-'cause I like Reading about Tsu!3

Me-Fine ^-^ I bid you Adou readers...


	3. Fake Smiles break and tears Fall

Me-I gots one Beautiful reveiw~!

Tsubasa-I want more :(

-~Nods~

Me-Natsume what do you think?

Natsume-Anything to shut you up -_-

Mikan-How rude :\

Tsubasa-Our fake mommy doesn't own this Gakuen Alice just the lot of this story ohh and...

Everyone-PLEASE REVIEW :D

* * *

><p>Go ahead,act tough like your John Wanye's son but things can change fast, You never Know I could Kick your ass.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikan Hurriedly sat up when she smelt burning, the boys had already been in the house for a month in a half and she already knew that they could be C-R-A-Z-Y.<p>

She ran out of the room and sure enough she saw flames licking the kitchen was on it.

_That night_ flashed in her mind and she went cracked.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

But she just cried

The fire was put out and she began to cry in earnest.

"Mikan were sorry"They began(except Natsume of course).

Mikan turned around and ran up,up to the attic.

She ran straight for the bed and grabbed the letter.

Even though she knew every word she read it anyway. The reason Narumi-sensei stopped visiting months ago.

She wanted to rip up the letter but she settled on throwing it in the floor.

She lied on the bed crying for hours before she fell asleep.

"Where'd she go?"Ruka asked leaning down towards the mice.

"She's in the attic,"I said.

Tsubasa and Ruka stared at me in shock.

"She said never to go there,"Ruka said uneasily.

Natsume shrugged walking towards the staircase to the attic and climbing up.

Tsubasa and Ruka caved following him up.

Mikan was laying on the bed fast asleep.

It looked like a girls' room.

Picture's of a woman who looked like Mikan with various people were on a desk and on the nightstand along with a picture of a smiling man.

Natsume;s foot brushed a sheet of paper and he lifted it up and began to read.

**Mikan,**

**I'm not going to visit ever again I'm finally with 't try to force me to visit and say this face to face like you did to poor 's not her fault she gave borth to a Monster.**

It was dated months ago, before they'd even met Mikan.

-Mikan felt people staring at her and she sat up.

"Why are you in here?"She asked slowly.

"We were worried about you,"Tsubasa answered.

She stared at the sheet of paper in Natsume's hand.

"Did enjoy that delightful piece of reading?"She asked angrily.

Natsume met her eyes evenly and coldly.

"Hnn me and Mikan need to speak privately,"Natsume replied.

Tsubasa shrugged and left closing the door behind them.

Mikan put a smile on her face.

"Never mind its fine,"

Natsume glared at her.

"Don't lie to me,"He said in a dark voice.

The fake smile cracked for a second but stayed on her face.

"If you don't tell me everything now,I will burn this picture,"Natsume said grabbing the picture of her father.

"No!"Mikan yelled frantically trying to grab it back.

"The ."

"My mother was 4 months pregnant when she came here, I inherited my stealing Alice form her and the nullification from my father, as soon as I was born she dissapeared.

And for years My uncle and rare times Narumi visited uncle found my mom when I was 5 and forced her to see me.

She told me exactly what she thought of me How I was an abomination,a monster.

My father stayed here with my mother before he died this was their room.

I'm the reason he died."I said yanking the picture back.

Natsume didn't say anything, and I didn't realize I was cring again untill I flet his arms wrap around me in an akward hug.

I cried every tear I'd held in for these past years and Natsume Just held me,

Not saying anything.

I closed my eyes I was just so tired...

I carried her back to her room and stared down at her for a moment. I kissed forhead and heard a gasp.

You-chan was standing in the door way.

I put a finger up to lip and left.

I yawned and felt a small hand on my face.

I opened one eye and You-chan smiled back at me.

"How di you get in here?"I asked smiling.

"I had a bad dream,"He said nodding earnestly.

"What was it about?"I asked.

"Miki weft me all alone,"You-chan replied about to cry.

'"Don't cry Youichi!I promise as long as I live,I will never leave you alone,"I reassured him.

He gave me a bear hug and I climbed out of bed swiped him up.

"LETS GO EAT!~"I sang loudly and off-key.

Hnn another day and another smile...

Me-That was short and emotional!

Mikan-I cried Alot

Natsume-And you got snot on my shirt :|

Me-Natsume Ki-

Natsume-~Lights the ground around my feet on my fire~

Mikan-Did he kill someone?

Me-...Okay lets go with that...


End file.
